The Accidental Relationship
by Ficsmith
Summary: AU AH Alec and Magnus want to have a baby and their best freind Clary offers to carry it for them. Will this be the start of an accidental relationship? Disclaimer: I own nothing. Mature content
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU All humans. Alec and Magnus want to have a baby and there best freind Clary offers to carry it for them. Will this be the accidental start of a new relationship?Alec/Clary/Magnus

CHAPTER 1

***CLARY***

Walking up to the door of her two best friends in the whole world, Clary rang the buzzer and waited.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MAGNUS THE FABULOUS?"

Laughing, She proclaimed, "IT IS I, CLARY THE ALMIGHTY!"

"Oh, Clary, come on in dear."

Still chuckling slightly, she went inside the apartment, to see Alec and Magnus sitting on the couch holding hands. "How's it going guys?"

"We have decided... we want a baby!" Magnus cried joyously.

"That's great guys! Adoption or a surrogat mother?"

"We were thinking surrogate mother so that the baby will have at least one of us as a father."

"That's awesome, I'm really happy for you guys. Have you started looking for a mother?"

"Well we have it narrowed down to three candidates."

For the first time since she got there, Alec spoke up,"But they all have problems and it's hard to decide on a good mother for our child" Nodding her head, she asked,

"So what are the problems?"

"One of them has terrible personal hygiene and I refuse to sleep with that. The second would just be a terrible mother, you can tell"

"So what's the problem with the third one?"

"Nothig, other than her price. It's ridiculous!" They looked at each other sadly and squeezed each others hands. Clary was giving them a look as if to say 'really?' Magnus glanced at her,

"What?"

"I'm right here you know. I could carry it! For free, no charge!"

"Really!? You would do that for us?"

"Of course I would! Anything for you guys! Every minute I'm pregnant and have cramps and cry about nothing you guys can be there with me!"

"You do realize that includes sleeping with one of us right?" Alec asked nervously.

"I'm fine with that. You guys will be the best parents ever, I'm sure of it"

Magnus grinned and standing up he enveloped Clary in a hug laughing as Alec joined in. "Now we just have to agree on baby names"

AN: R&R ideas are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"So, who are you going to sleep with?", Magnus asked, causing Alec to turn bright red.

"Um... well I think it should have a chance to be either yours or Alec's so... both?"

"That's a great idea, Clary. Are you on the pill or something?"

Clary shifted nervously, "Well I've never had a reason to be on the pill, so no" Alec's eyes widened,

"So your a virgin? Oh, Clary, we can't take that from you!"

"No, you guys are fine, I'm cool with it. I'm sure you'll be gentle"

"Of course we will dear", Magnus said immediately.

After a few moments of silence, Alec spoke, "So... who first?", To which Magnus grinned and said,

"Threesome?"

Alec fainted.

Magnus ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground, while Clary was trying very hard not to laugh and was failing miserably. Magnus laid Alec down on the couch and put a blanket over him.

"Well, when do you want to do it?", Magnus asked teasingly.

"Wait, were you serious about the threesome?", Clary asked nervously.

"Only if you want to, dear. Whatever makes you comfortable"

"Well... I trust you guys more than anyone so... if Alec wants to... I guess...?", it came out as a question.

Just then Alec woke up and looked at them, "What happened?"

"Baby. Surrogate. Threesome", Magnus said matter-of-factly.

Alec blushed almost as red as Clary's hair. "Oh, and Clarys fine with a threesome if your fine with it"

"Oh... Okay then. Um... shall we then...?"

They glanced between each other awkwardly.

Magnus jumped up suddenly and said, "I shall get the lube!"

AN: R&R! Ideas welcome! sorry if it's short


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Clary was laying on the bed with her cloths on, trying very hard not to appear nervous. Alec looked at Magnus, who had taken off both there shirts already and had set a bottle of lube on the nightstand. "Um, Magnus, I've never actually been with a girl before, so if you could... you know, teach me?"

"Of course dear! Now before the main event starts, she must be thoroughly aroused, preferably having orgasmed at least once. It is very important, if it is a girl's first time, that she orgasms at least once. Now start to undress her"

Alec peeled off her shirt and blushed at her light pink bra with a bow in the middle. He undid her pants, before sliding them down her legs and drinking in her creamy, pale legs. Clary's face was bright as her hair as he undressed her. She felt his hand go behind her to undo her bra and (after trial and error) it fell away.

She immediately covered her not-so-big breasts, but to Alec and Magnus, they were perfect. Magnus gently removed her hands and softly massaged them, makeing her head fall back on the pillows and a small moan to escape her.

Alec slid down her panties which were black and had a red stamp with 'CLASSIFIED' printed on it. Magnus quickly showed him where her clit was. "Now this is sometimes called the 'Magic Button'. Pay close attention to it"

Alec nodded and hesitantly brushed a finger over it. Clary eyes shot open and a louder moan escaped her lips. Alec gently started to rub it, picking up speed as her moans grew higher pitched. "Now slid a finger into this hole and pump", Magnus instructed. Alec did so and a tremor went throughout Clary body. She could feel a coiling in her stomach that was begging to be released.

Growing braver, Alec bent down and blew a breath of air over her soaked entrance causing Clary to look up. "Alec? What are you- HOLY FUCK!", She almost screamed as his tounge ran over her. Her hands gripped the sheets as she threw her head back thrashing it from side to side. She bucked her hips desperately as she felt herself nearing something.

"Good job, Alec!", Magnus praised from the side of the bed,"Now hold her hips down with one hand and use the other one as you did before" Alec did so and started going as fast as possible.

"Magnus... I-I-I feel some t-t-thing coming... I- FUCK- don't...", Clary gasped.

"Don't worry Clary, just let go" Magnus said as he bent down to take her nipple in his mouth.

Alec nipped at the 'Magic Button' and Clary screamed, seeing spots dance in front of her eyes as they rolled back into her head, her back arching off the bed.

She fell back to the bed, after a few moments, twitching occasionally from the force of it.

Magnus beamed at Alec,"Nicely done dear! Now put a pillow under her hips so there angled upward. Good job" Alec slipped off his pants and let his erection spring free, finally. Only Magnus have ever made him this hard. "Now, Clary, are you ready?"

Clary managed to focus her eyes on them, "Yeah. I'm ready", swallowing hard as she look at Alec's size, she asked nervously, "Are all men that big?"

Alec grinned with pride, trying not to think of how he was about to fuck his best freind. Magnus chuckled and glanced at Alec's length appreciativly. "No dear, but I might say, I am close" he said with a wink at Alec.

Alec took a deep breath and slowly started to slide into Clary, going as gently as possible. When he came to resistance, he looked at Clary for permission. She nodded and Magnus bent down to seal his lips with hers, massaging her chest to get her relaxed.

Alec tore through her and paused when he was fully sheathed. It was taking an enormous amount of effort not to just go crazy. She was so warm and tight. A silent tear trickled down her face and was kissed away by Magnus.

When the pain faded, she rocked her hips experimentally and both her and Alec gasped. He started to rock into her slowly and she felt the tightening in her stomach again.

After a few minutes, she looked up at him, "Faster, please, Alec" she begged. He complied and started to pound into her, her moans and wimpers getting louder.

"Okay, now thrust in and UP Alec. That's where her G-Spot should be",Magnus said watching Clary carefully. Alec did so and Clary nearly screamed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Right there! Right there, Alec! Ohhhhh FUCK! ALEC!"

She screamed again and came. Magnus concluded that she must be a 'screamer'. It was also a terrible turn on to hear her scream his boyfriend's name.

Alec lost all control as he pulled out of her only to spin her so she was on her hands and knees and plunge back in, bending over her to play with breast with one hand and her clit with the other. Clary's arms buckled and she screamed into the pillow.

With an animalistic growl, Alec emptied himself into Clary and collapsed next to her, both breathing heavily.

"Well", said Magnus, "My turn"

AN: next chapter will be Magnus's turn. R&R ideas always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Magnus gently moved Alec and lay next to Clary, who was trying to catch her breath. He shed his pants and picked her up with ease and settled her on his lap facing him. "Ride me" he commanded.

"How?" Clary asked nervously.

"Rock your hips and bounce. I'm sure you will catch on"

She slid down over him and let her head fall back with a moan. She soon found a rhythm of alternating between bouncing and rocking. When Magnus started to thrust up with her, it was all she could do not to scream. After a while, He grabbed her hips and slammed her down on him wanting her to cum first. It worked.

Clary felt him hit that spot that Alec had hit and screamed Magnus's name before collapsing on his chest. Magnus looked at Alec who was hard again and nodded toward the lube bottle. He grabbed it and Magnus got on his knees with Clary in front of him, clinging for dear life. He took her ass cheeks in his hands and spread them apart for Alec. "What are you guys doing", She asked nervously.

"Just relax dear", Magnus said watching Alec lube himself up. He went behind Calry and gently probed her asshole. She gasped as she realized where this was going but didn't say anything. Alec slowly started to slid in untill both he and Magnus were balls deep in Clary.

Clary's had fell back to Alec's shoulder as she took in the feeling. They started moving into Clary, soon finding a rhythm. Alec reached around her body and played with her clit, while Magnus massaged her chest. Magnus and Alec started to makeout as Clary withered between them. As she neared her peak she started to say their names like a chant. "Ohhhhh, Alec. Magnus! Right there YES! Ohhhhhh FUCK! Her body jerked and clamped down on them as she threw back her head and screamed. It was music to their ears. Alec muffled her screams with his mouth and Magnus left a mark on her neck.

With a shudder and a groan, The men spilled into her, triggering another shattering orgasm from Clary, and collapsed to the bed, Clary still twitching. They wrapped their arms around her and fell into a deep sleep still inside her.

AN: I know it's short and I'm sorry, but I figured Magnus would know what he was doing so it wouldn't take as long. Also, is that what you thought the lube was for? Anyways, ideas are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: In case you didn't know, I posted a updating schedule for my stories on my prophile

CHAPTER 5

***CLARY***

When she woke up the first thing she noticed were two manly bodys on either side of her, clinging to her like a teddy bear. She was lying on Magnus's bare chest and Alec had his arms around both of them.

She sleepily opened her eyes and carefully removed herself from the tangle of limbs and slipped on a shirt that was to big for her. From the dull colour, she assumed it was one of Alec's shirts.

Tiptoeing to the kitchen, she got out pancake batter and a package of bacon and started to make breakfast.

***ALEC***

When he woke up, all the memories from last night came rushing to the front of his mind. He blushed bright red, but suddenly noticed that there was only one other body in bed with him. He panicked for a moment. What if Clary regretted sleeping with them? What if they were to rough? What if she changed her mind about carying him and Magnus's baby?

He carefully jumped up and, slipping on some lose jeans, he went to the kitchen. He sagged in relief when he saw a little redhead cooking breakfast at the stove. He inhaled deeply, the scent of bacon and pancakes.

He noticed that she looked great, especially in his shirt. Not quite knowing what came over him, he snuck up behind her and slid his arms around her. She jumped in surprise before laughing quietly. "Morning" He murmured sleepily.

"Morning. Magnus still asleep?"

"Mhmm", he nuzzled her neck and inhaled her amazing scent.

"Breakfast will be done in a few minutes. Want to get Magnus?" She asked.

Reluctantly, he moved away."Sure"

When he got back to the bedroom, he saw that apparently, Chairman Meow had decided to use Magnus as a pillow. Laughing quietly, he gently moved him away, resulting in the Chairman to hiss at him and take off for the kitchen. "Magnus, baby. Wake up. Clary made breakfast"

Magnus groaned in protest. "But I wanna sleep", he complained.

Alec shook his head. He was like this every morning. "Come on sleepy head. Get up, or I will... eat all the bacon"

Magnus's head shot up and glared at him. "You wouldn't dare"

Alec grinned and took off for the kitchen. "NOOOOO! Get back here!", Magnus ran into the kitchen, with a pair of boxers on that were backwards. Alec laughed and sat down while Clary served the food. "Clary, watch him while I go to the bathroom, will you?" Clary nodded and Magnus hurried to the bathroom.

Clary turned and started to make the coffee, already knowing what they would want in it, since she had known them for years. She sat down and gave Alec his coffee, before filling her plate with pancakes.

Magnus came out of the bathroom and sat down, grabbing a handful of bacon and sitting down.

Alec suddenly wished it could be like this all the time.

AN: I know not much happened this chapter, but next chapter will back about 3 weeks in the future. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

***MAGNUS***

Clary had basically moved in with them. Magnus had insisted that she be a big part of the baby's life, and Alec had agreed. She now had a bag of cloths in the corner of their room and a few art supplies here and there.

Clary had decided that she wanted to tell her parents about carrying their baby and Magnus agreed, though Alec was worried that Valentine might beat them up for BOTH sleeping with his daughter.

Even so, they planned to meet her parents today for dinner at their house, in an hour.

Magnus was currently curled on the couch with his two favorite people in the world. Clary's head was in Magnus's lap, while her legs were laying over Alec's legs and Alec had one arm around Magnus and the other intertwined with Clary's.

Clary sat up, "I'm going to go to the restroom, be right back"

She left the room and Alec hugged Magnus tighter. "We make a good family, don't you think?"

Magnus nodded, "Yes. She'll be a great mother"

Magnus sighed in contentment when suddenly, there was a scream from the bathroom.

Clary ran out of the room with a pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

Alec jumped up and engulfed her in a hug, but could only seem to say one thing "BABY! BABY! BABY!" He twirled them around the room and only stopped when Magnus practically tackled them.

They celebrated untill it was time to leave for Clary's parent's house.

***TIME SKIP***

They got to the Morgenstern house and went inside. There was a dinner of chicken and dumplings with gravy spread out on the table and Valentine Morgenstern was sitting at the head while Jocelyn was getting red wine set out on the table.

Clary sat between Alec and Magnus, who each gave her hand a reassuring squeeze under the table.

***CLARY***

She looked at her parents who sat down and started eating, after greetings. "Well", her father said, "why are we here, Clarissa?"

Clary swallowed hard and glanced at Magnus and Alec, who both took her hands in theirs.

"Mom, Dad... I'm pregnant"

Jocelyn grabbed her wine glass and downed it. "WHAT?!" Valentine stood up, knocking his chair back a little. "WHO'S IS IT?!"

Clary winced and shrank back. She was afraid he would react like this.

"No, no, no...it's-it's kind of like a job"

Jocelyn fainted. "NO! Not that kind of job! I'm carrying Alec and Magnus's baby for them!"

Valentine relaxed, but only slightly. "Who did you sleep with?", he said deathly quiet, which only made it ten times scarier.

She stayed quiet, which gave him all the answer he needed. He sat down in a huff and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

Then he got up and walked over to Magnus and Alec. Alec looked terrified.

Valentine grabbed them by their ears and dragged them from the room.

AN: R&R what do you think Valentine should do to them? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

***THIRD PERSON***

Valentine dragged them to the living room and shoved them both down into chairs. Valentine paced for a few minutes and casually picked up a pair of scissors that were on the computer desk. Alec frantically grabbed a pillow and (uselessly) covered his crotch. Magnus reached into his pocket and grabbed some glitter in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

"I think you know what will happen should you hurt my daughter or grandchild in any way"

They nodded frantically. "We would never hurt her sir. Not in a million years", Alec said.

Valentine scrutinized them carefully, then pointed the scissors in his hand at them. Alec shrunk back fearfully and Magnus prepared a defense of glitter.

"Good. Because if you hurt her, I will personally castrate both of you and make the other one watch. Understood?"

They nodded. "You will, of course, marry her" (AN: in this story, polygamy is legal)

Alec and Magnus stopped and locked eyes. Suddenly, Alec knew. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with his favourite people in the world, Magnus Bane and Clary Morgenstern. Magnus smiled a heart warming smile, and turned to Clary's father, "Of course, sir"

Valentine studied them a moment longer and stepped forward, sticking out his hand. They stood and each shook it respectively. "Now", Valentine dropped his hand and stood straight and tall, "I feel this is necessary, not to mention I certainly won't let you two off the hook for fucking my daughter THAT easily"

With that, he stepped forward and punched Magnus in the nose, swiftly turning to do the same to Alec's eye.

Malec hit the ground hard.

***CLARY***

She heard what she had been fearing. The crack of skin on skin, and she knew her father probably beat them.

Clary jumped up and ran to the living room, falling to her knees between Alec and Magnus who were on the ground. She cupped Magnus's face and examined him carefully, then turned to Alec. Clary glared up at her father, who shrugged casually. Honestly, she had expected worse and was glad Alec and Magnus were walking away with only a black eye and a bloody nose. (She knew that as a retired soldier, he could have done much worse)

They managed to stand up, Magnus holding his nose (which was bleeding profusely) and Alec's hand covering his eye. Clary rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed two plastic bags and filled them with ice, along with a rag for Magnus. She went back to her boys and handed them the ice and rag, which they took gratefully.

Alec put on a brave face and shook her father's hand, Magnus doing the same, "We'll take good care of her sir"

"I know"

***TIME SKIP***

When they got back to the apartment, Clary sat them down and got them some more ice. Thankfully, nothing was broken, though Alec would have a nasty black eye.

She moved them to the bedroom and crawled in between them, falling asleep quickly.

AN: Sorry for hurting Malec, but it's not like Valentine would just go 'Oh you BOTH slept with my daughter? At the same time? That's cool' R&R


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

***CLARY***

When Clary woke up, she felt one pair of hands on her chest, kneading, and another working magic between her legs. "Guys? What are you- OH- doing?", she gasped.

"Magnus decided we should celebrate the baby", Alec said, still working between her legs, "So we decided on this"

Clary decided that that was a good enough reason for her, and pulled Magnus's head down to kiss him. Alec bent down to work at her with his mouth, and Clary decided that she shouldn't be the only one to get pleasure. She reached down to rub Magnus through his boxers, making him moan and shift closer to her. He pulled down his boxers and straddled Clary's face, looking at her for permission. She nodded and leaned forward, covering the tip of his cock with her mouth. Magnus moaned as she sucked at the tip, swirling her tounge around it like a lollipop. He tangled his hands in her hair, helping her take more and more into her mouth. She pulled back her head and took a deep breath, before taking as much as possible. To her delight, her nose soon was buried in his pubic hair as she deep throated him. Magnus groaned Clary's name.

Clary felt a now familiar tightening in her stomach as Alec worked his fingers and tounge. She pulled her mouth off Magnus to scream Alec's name as she came. He finished cleaning her off and stood on his knees to take off her boxers and entered her suddenly, making her cry out in surprise. Magnus entered her mouth again and they both rocked into her synchronized. Clary was moaning around Magnus, reaching up to massage his balls. "Clary", he gasped, "I-I'm about to- ARGH!". Clary felt some slightly salty liquid enter her mouth. Deciding it tasted good, she swallowed it all. Magnus pulled out and moved out of her line of sight.

Alec bent over her and kissed her, moving slowly and rythmaticly.

***ALEC***

As Alec moved in and out of Clary gently he felt a body move behind him and something prod his ass. Understanding, he bent over Clary further, offering himself to Magnus as he put some lube on him. Magnus gently started to enter him and soon Alec was fucking and getting fucked. Clary gripped the sheets so tight they almost ripped and wrapped her legs around Alec's torso, her moans getting higher pitched. She kissed him, her desperation showing as she quickly moved her mouth with his. Alec was trying to be gentle, but he wanted nothing more than to FUCK her as hard a possible, but he kept his steady rhythm.

What seemed like forever, yet not long enough, later, Alec felt his balls tighten. He groaned Clary and Magnus's names and felt Magnus grip his hips tighter. Clary was getting closeer and closer, her screams music to his ears and she chanted their names. Magnus's nails dug into Alec's skin, making him hiss.

Clary finally reached her peak, her emerald eyes rolling into her head, and mouth stuck open in a seemingly endless song, her back arching off the bed. Alec shuddered and growled, emptying into Clary, just as Magnus did the same to him, grunting Alec's name.

Clary fell back to the bed, breathing heavily. Alec recovered quickly, nudging Magnus. He grinned and set Clary up on her knees, legs spread, Magnus positioned in front of her. She clung limply to him as Alec grabbed their trusty lube bottle, covering his cock. Magnus gently entered her, eliciting a shudder from the girl. Alec slowly slid into her and they let her adjust a moment, before starting a rhythm.

Half an hour later, Clary screamed for the third time that round, and actually passed out between them. Alec and Magnus grinned at each other, high fiving quickly. They put her down on the side of the bed and Magnus got on all fours, turning his head to grin at Alec. Alec smirked and got behind him.

***TIME SKIP***

"We're gonna need more lube", Magnus said sleepily. Alec agreed.

***TIME SKIP***CLARY***

Clary woke up tangled between two men and aching A LOT. She noticed an empty bottle of lube on the end of the bed and tried to sit up. Alec started feeling around as if someone took his blanket, which, she noticed, was bunched at the bottom of the bed with a very Magnus-like lump underneath it. "Noooooo", he groaned, "Come back, your warm"

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "It's time to get up, Alec. I need to go the store for groceries"

"And lube", the Magnus-lump said.

"And, we can schedule an ultrasound for in a few weeks", she said in a sing-song voice, knowing that would get him up.

Alec sat up, "Baby?", he asked, obviously still tired.

"Baby", Clary said as if making a promise. "Now, I'm going to shower, then go to the store. Go ahead and make a list of what we need while I'm in there"

She managed to crawl over Alec's body and limped to the bathroom. She could almost feel Magnus's smirk.

AN: I just got back from a fair, so this is me when I'm sleepy and pressed for time. not proof read


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry it's late but my family was at a water park yesterday and then we were in the 'hood' part of town and as I was coming out of the bathroom of a resturaunt, these people got in a fight 5 feet in front of me. I was just the terrified little white girl O.O

CHAPTER 9

***TEN WEEKS LATER***CLARY***

Clary was laying on a metal table in a dark room, at the hospital for an ultrasound. The doctor came in and smiled at Alec and Magnus, who were on either side of Clary, holding both her hands, "Are you ready, Miss Morgenstern?", he asked.

She smiled and nodded. The doctor reached over to her and pulled up her shirt to expose her stomach, spreading a gel on it. The he got a handheld metal device and moved it over her stomach. They all looked at the screen, anticipation on all their faces. Suddenly, two blobs appeared on the screen. "Well", the doctor said, "looks like your having twins, miss!" (AN: it is actually possible to have twins from two different fathers. I looked it up)

Clary looked up at Alec and Magnus, "Is that alright with you guys?", she asked.

"Of course it is!", Magnus exlaimed. Alec was staring at the screen, a little smile on his face, slowly growing bigger untill he was laughing. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks.

***TIME SKIP***

The next day, Alec and Magnus were at a jewelry store, looking at engagement rings. Clary was at home, resting because she had started to have morning sickness. And because she couldn't see the rings of course. "How about this one?", Magnus pointed to a 5 carat dimond ring. They had decided they would just get one engagemen ring and two wedding bands (if Clary said yes, of course).

"Seems really flashy", Alec said doubtfully, "and expensive"

Magnus nodded and they kept looking. Suddenly, Alec spotted the perfect ring. It had a white band and a square emerald in the center, the exact color of Clary's eyes. "That one", he said.

Magnus saw what he was talking about and grinned, "Perfect!", he exlaimed.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary was laying on the couch with one arm hanging off the edge and the other resting on her stomach when Alex and Magnus came home. Her head flopped to the side to look at them when she heard them enter and she gave them a small smile. Alec sat down on the couch and moved her head to his lap.

"Where were you guys?", she asked.

The men glanced at each other, "Places", Magnus said, sitting on the other end of the couch. Clary gave him a look, but suddenly sat up,

"Do we have Chinese food?", she asked.

"Why?", Alec asked.

"I just really want Chinese food", Clary got up and went to the fridge to look through the left overs. Magnus looked at Alec, confused. "Craving", he said.

"Oh"

Clary came back into the living room looking about to cry. Alec stood up worried, "What's wrong, Clary?", he asked.

She sniffed, "We're out of Chinese food and I really want some, and my head hurts and... and..", she burst out crying. Alec and Magnus jumped up and hugged her, leading her back to the couch. Clary buried her head in Magnus's chest as she cried and Alec ran to get his coat. He hurried to the door and motioned for Magnus to keep Clary occupied. He hurried to the closest Chinese place, ordered food and ran home.

It only took him about ten minutes and he opened the door to the apartment with a triumphant grin, "Clary, look what I got", he said.

Clary looked up from Magnus's arms and suddenly her whole face lit up like a little girl on Christmas. Alec set down the food on the coffee table and Clary jumped into his arms, "Thank you, Alec! You're the best! No offense Magnus"

Magnus just smiled and Clary started to eat the food right from the takeout box. Alec put in a movie and they all sat on the couch and ate Chinese takeout as one almost complete family.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

***ALEC***

It was the middle of the night when Alec woke up to something rubbing him through his boxers. Opening his eyes, he saw Clary rubbing him and kissing his neck, "Clary?", he whispered (Magnus was still asleep), "What are you doing?"

"I want you so bad", she murmered, "Take me", she urged. Alec felt himself get rock hard and groaned softly.

"Clary... it's the middle of the night. Magnus is asleep and... and", it was getting increasingly hard to think, especially when Clary slid her hand into his boxers.

"Then wake him up", she muttered.

'Screw it', he thought, 'There's a horny woman and a hot hunk of man meat in my bed', Alec surged forward and captured her lips, relishing in her moan. He pulled back and shook Magnus. Clary pulled her shirt over her head and slid her panties down her legs, yanking off Alec's boxers as well. Magnus blearily opened his eyes. As soon as he realized what was going on, his boxers were halfway across the room and he was kissing the life out of Clary. Alec grabbed the lube that Magnus had insisted they buy and layed down, pulling Clary on top of him and handed Magnus the lube.

Alec gripped her hips and rubbed himself against her slit, untill he deemed her wet enough. She whimpered and gasped as Alec finnaly slammed home. Clary immedianlty started to rock and bounce on him, her head throw back. Alec stared at her breasts which had startedd to swell and couldn't help but reach up and grab one of them. Clary immediantly winced and smacked his hand away, "Ouch! Don't touch, their sore"

Alec stared longingly at her bouncing breasts, so close yet so far. He saw Magnus come up behind Clary and slide into her from behind, drawing a shudder from the girl. They all established a rythem soon and from the looks of Clary, she wouldn't be able to last long. Alec played with her clit and watched as she started to scream. Magnus wrapped his arms around Clary and held her to his chest, tilting her head back to silence her screams with his mouth.

All to soon, Alec's thrusts became erratic and he slammed Clary down on him, Magnus pumping as fast as humanly possible. As Clary screamed and clenched around them, the men growled and came at the same time. Magnus managed to pull out before collasping beside Alec. Clary curled between them and soon fell asleep.

Magnus reached for Alec's hand over the sleeping girl between them and with their fingers intertwined, they fell asleep.

AN: its rediculously short, but i wanted to actually get an update out on time foe once


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

***CLARY***

Clary was in the back of a cab as Alec and Magnus whispered exitedly. She didn't even know where they were going. Alec and Magnus had dragged her into a taxi, claiming they had a surprise for her.

Clary thought of the years she had known Alec and Magnus. Alec had gone to school with her from the start, and because their families were close freinds, they spent a lot of time together. From day one, she had harboured a major crush on him, which had only grown as they got older, untill Alec was her first love. In high school, Magnus came along in all his sparkly fabulousness and stole both their hearts. Clary had almost succeded in pushing away her feelings for her best freinds, but lately, that had been getting difficult as hell. But, it's not like anything will come of it, right? She's just carrying their baby for them...

Clary was pulled out of her depressing thoughts when Magnus anounnced, "We're here!" they got out of the car and Clary streached her cramped legs,

"Where are we?", Clary looked around the crowded city that looked faintly familier.

"NEW YORK CITY!"

"What!? You paid for a cab from Broocklyn to NYC!? And why!?"

"Surprise! Now, come on, the surprise isn't finished yet"

***TIME SKIP***

Clary, Alec and Magnnus stood atop the Empire State Building. Clary was leaning on the rail, staring out over the beautiful city. This was amazing, though she couldn't help but wonder what the occasion was.

Magnus cleared his throat and Clary turned to face him. To her astonishment, Alec and him were bothe on one knee, Alec looking nervous as hell and Magnus, for once, looking unsure as well. "Guys?", she asked shakily.

"Clary Morgenstern, you and Magnus Bane are the two most important people in the world to me", Alec began, "And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you both. I want to grow old with you and watch our children grow up with you. If I die with both of you beside me, I'll die a happy man. So will you do us the honor of marriying us?"

By the time he had finished, tears were pouring down Clary's face and Magnus gave Alec a look, as if to say, 'Well I don't want to ruin the moment now'

"Yes", Clary gasped out. They stood and enveloped her in a hug, laughing. Clary distantly heard people cheering in the backround, but could only focus on their little bubble. Clary was madly in love with the men in front of her, and wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

AN: short, but it seems like a good way to end a chapter


	12. Chapter 12

AN: btw, polygamy IS illegal, I am not suggesting it for anyone real life! It's just for the story

CHAPTER 12

***CLARY***(Clary is two and a half months along)

They had decided they would wait to get married untill after the baby was born, but that didn't stop Clary and Magnus from getting almost every magazine and book on weddings in Broocklyn. They scanned and planned down to the last detail, Alec perfectly content to let them cover planing everything.

He usually had a parenting or baby book in his hands anyways. Alec was bound and determind to be the best father he could be, and Clary found it beyond cute.

Magnus and Clary were currently sitting on the couch surrounded by magazines while Alec was practicing cooking. He came into the living room, "Dinner time! Pasta and meatballs, with garlic bread. Be completly honest when you tell me how I did!"

Clary nodded and sat down across from Alec with Magnus between them. Alec watched eagerly as Magnus and Clary took their first bites. Clary was extremly grateful that Alec and his sister, Isabelle didn't cook the same. He wasn't half bad, but the garlic bread was a bit burned. Overall, it was a great dinner and they dug in. About halfway though, Magnus spoke up, "Do you guys think we should get an actual house? I mean, this apartment is great, but for a family of five, it's pretty f-... small", Alec and Magnus had both made a consious effort not to curse around the baby.

"That sounds like a good idea. A good size house, in a good neighborhood. Next to a school", Clary said.

"We need to get actual jobs too", Alec told Magnus, "Not the low-paying crap jobs we have right now"

"Your right", Magnus clapped his hands together, "New mission! House hunting and job hunting!"

"I guess I'll just be the stay-at-home mom then", Clary said with a smile, "No need to pay for a babysitter with two incomes coming in"

Just then, the buzzer buzzed, "I'll get it", Magnus offered.

A few minutes later the front door opened and someone Clary hadn't seen in two years walked in, "JONATHAN!", Clary squealed, tackling her brother in a hug. He laughed and hugged her carefully.

After a few minutes of hugging, he pulled back, "And just why didn't you tell me immediantly you were pregnant?", he accused.

"I thought you were on a mission, you know, being in the army and all", Clary explained.

Jonathan frowned, "Good point. In fact, I just got back, so I decided to surprise you"

Clary took a moment to look at her big brother. He looked differant from when he had visited for Christmas, two years ago. He was covered in muscles that she could feel through his shirt and his ivory hair was buzz-cut. He had just a little stubble on his chin and new scars on the skin that was visible, at least. There was something in his eyes that spoke of maturity beond his 24 years. He had joined the U.S. army right out of highschool and Clary had almost cried. Their father was beyond proud of him, however.

"Well we just sat down for dinner. Join us?"

"Don't mind if I do. Who cooked?"

"Alec. He's practicing being a dad"

Jonathan sat in the vacant chair, next to Clary and Alec. After he had gotten his plate and settled down, he asked, "How is the baby? Healthy?"

"Their fine"

He raised an eyebrow, "Twins!", Magnus said.

"Congradulations!"

***TIME SKIP***

They talked and caught up for almost two hours, "You need to meet my buddy, Simon. He's major nerd and has family in Broocklyn"

"Cool. How's the army been?"

He shrugged, "I havn't died yet, so great"

Clary rolled her eyes, "Meet anyone yet?", she asked with a suggestive tone. He shook his head,

"No, and I'm fine with that. I'm not going to settle down for a while, if ever. Who knows, maybe I'll be a great military leader someday"

"I wouldn't doubt it"

"Oh, and look! I got a new scar!", he said. Jonathan always regarded his battle scars as honours and often would name a fallen comrad to remember each time he saw it.

He turned his head to the side and to her horror, a good chunk of his left ear was missing. Clary, Alec and Magnus must have missed it, to caught up in seeing him again.

"What on earth happened!?", she demaded.

"I got shot. Most of the people who saw it insisted it was a miracle it didn't hit me fatally"

"Who...?"

"Sebastian Verlace. He wasn't so lucky that battle", he said sadly. They all fell silent for a moment to honour Jon's freind.

After a few moments, Jonathan stood up, "Well, Mom will kill me if she doesn't see me soon"

"How long are you in town?"

"A week. We'll probably have a family lunch or something to that effect soon"

Clary hugged him one last time and he shook Alec and Magnus's hands, then leaving.

AN: So many questions! How aboout you guys answer them? Babys; names, genders and who should each act like/look like? Also, what jobs should Alec and Magnus take?


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

***CLARY***

Clary, Alec and Magnus were at the hospital again, for both a check up and to see the genders of the babies. Alec was bouncing in his seat in exitment. At last, the doctor walked in and turned on the screen, spreading gel on Clary's exposed stomach, "Ready?", he asked.

"Yeah", he moved the metal device over her stomach and after a moment, the two blobs (much clearer then the first ultrasound) appeared on the screen,

"Seems you will be having a boy and girl", he proclaimed.

***TIME SKIP***

They all sat on the couch, curled together, Alec and Magnus on either side of Clary. They were debating baby names, "For the boy, how about Max?", Alec suggested. Clary nodded, remembering the youngest Lightwood child who had died of cancer two years earlier. Magnus spoke up,

"How about Rose? It sounds pretty"

"Sounds perfect", Clary said with a smile, "I'm no good at names anyways"

AN: I'm just desperate to get this out cus im so late! STRESS


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

***MAGNUS***(Month five of pregnancy)

They were all sitting on the couch, going through magazine after magazine. Clary was leaning on Alec's shoulder, flipping through a magazine that read, 'What to Expect When Your Expecting' on the front page.

After a while of chatting, cuddling, and reading, Magnus stood up and streched "I'm beat. Let's go to bed now, shall we?"

Nodding, Alec stood up and helped Clary up as well. Her baby bump was getting bigger, and she had that glow of a pregnant woman about her. Magnus couldn't help but smile, and led her to their room. Magnus and Alec stripped to their boxers and loose t-shirts, climbing into bed beside Clary.

Clary leaned over and kissed Magnus passionatly. He tried to pull away after a second, but she leaned in further and wound her fingers in his hair, "Clary", he managed to get out, "What are you... we need to go to sleep!"

"But I wanna do other things", Clary said, her hand going behind her to fiddle with the hem of Alec's pants. Alec swallowed heavily and looked at Magnus, who helplessly shrugged. A miscivious smile spread across Clary's face and she nipped at his ear.

Magnus and Alec settled her on the bed and shed their shirts, but Alec frowned. "What?", Magnus asked.

He gestured to the baby bump and Magnus understood. The bump would certainly get in the way of anthing...

Clary made a noise of impatiance and they slid off her cloths. Magnus bent down and pushed a finger into her carefully. Clary moaned and pulled Alec's head down to kiss him. Magnus was making sure to be careful as he used his mouth and fingers on her. Clary was lifting her hips up to him while Alec kissed her neck.

Clary's moans grew louder, and her hands wound into Magnus's short hair. Magnus started to move faster and faster, quickly rendering her breathless. She cried out loudly as her back arched up. Falling back to earth, she smiled sleepily up at them, "I love you guys"

She curled up and fell asleep, however, Alec and Magnus were still very much awake. Magnus grinned at Alec, who got behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I got my coffee, labtop, MCR blasting, just got out of a shitty hotel and I'm stuck in a car for the next 9 hours with nothing to do but write. LEZ DO THIS! Also, there's no wifi, so this might get put up late

CHAPTER 15

***ALEC***

They were all in the hospital, Clary in labor and Magnus and Alec in the waiting room. Magnus sat down in a chair and tapped his foot nervously while Alec paced ruts in the floor. Alec took a few beep breaths, trying to calm himself down. His stomach was twisted in knots from exitement and anxiety.

"Would you stop pacing!?", a complete stranger asked, "Your making me nervous, and I dont even know whats going on!", he exclaimed.

"Sorry", Alec apologized, sitting next to Magnus.

"Fiance's having twins", Magnus explained.

"That explains a lot. Congrats"

Just then, a doctor walked into the waiting room, "Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane?"

They jumped up, "Yes?", Magnus said, exitement on his face.

The doctor only waved them into the hallway. Following him, they walked up to a room with the door closed. The doctor smiled at them and waved them inside, "Congradulations"

Alec and Magnus almost tripped over each other in their haste to get inside. Clary was lying on a hospital bed with one bundle of blankets in her arms and a nurse standing beside her, with another bundle. They stepped forward as the smiling nurse held out her bundle. Alec took it and looked down into the face of a small baby with wispy black hair, "That one's Max", Clary said sleepily.

Magnus took the other one and showed her to Alec. She already had some curly red hair, just like her mother and was gripping Magnus's finger in a death grip. Alec laughed.

Just then, the door opened and Valentine and Jocelyn hurried in, "Clary! How are you feeling?", Joacelyn demanded.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just sleepy", Clary assured her mother.

Joacelyn looked doubtful, but turned her attention to her new grandbabies. Alec handed Max to her just as Magnus gave Valentine Rose. Just then Rose woke up and started to bawl. Valentine looked panicked and looked to Clary. She smiled and took her from her father, murmering gentle words to her untill she calmed down.

Jocelyn was rocking Max in her arms, cooing and smiling, "Ther're beautiful", she sighed.

"Of course they are", Valeninte said matter-of-factly.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "The wedding will be in a few weeks", Alec chimed in, "And me and Magnus got real jobs"

"Really?", Valeninte raised an eyebrow, "What kind of 'real jobs'?"

"Magnus is a fasion desinger for a little company that's really growning. I'm a security gaurd for a mall"

"How much do they pay?"

"Enough"

"...fine"

***TIME SKIP FOUR YEARS***CLARY***

Clary was in the kitchen cooking while Max and Rose sat at the table drawing. Rose looked almost exactly like her mother, save for her eyes which were Magnus's. Max had turquoise eyes and a mop of black hair on his head. Rose was examining a small tube af glitter carfully. Too late, Clary realized what was happening as her daughter popped the top off and poured the whole thing onto her picture. She giggled as Clary sighed and walked over to clean up the mess.

Magnus walked inside, home from work. Rose squealed, "Daddy!", she jumped up and ran into his arms. Magnus laughed and twirled her around,

"How's my little flower?", he asked.

"I made you a picture!", she jumped down and grabbed her picture that was covered in glitter. She handed it to Magnus,

"This may just be the most amazing peice of art I have ever seen!", Magnus exlaimed, "You certainly took after your mother", he took a pushpin and hung it on the wall, "There! Perfect"

Rose clapped exitedly as Alec came home next. Clary finished cleaning the glitter up and hugged both of her husbands, "Welcome home", she said, "How was work?"

"I tazed someone", Alec said.

"Awesome!", Max got up from drawing to look up at his Dad exitedly, "What did he do?"

Alec sat on the couch and pulled his son to his lap, recounting how he caught the bad guy from escaping. Clary left to finished dinner and set the table, "Dinner!"

Everyone sat down and dug in, "So", Magnus said, "I think it's about time this family start looking for a new house! This apartment is getting cramped"

"Your right. How about we start Sunday?", Alec suggested.

"Sounds good", Clary said.

AN: I spilled my coffee -_-


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

***CLARY***

"Thanks Jonathan", Clary said to her brother, "It means a lot"

"No problem", Jonathan closed the door to the small four bedroom house Alec, Magnus and Clary had bought last month. Jonathan had agreed to watch Max and Rose while Clary, Alec and Magnus went on a much-needed date night.

Clary walked to the cab at the curb and slid in next to Alec and Magnus. Alec gave the driver directions to, in Clary's opinon, a WAY to fancy resturant.

They sat down and ordered. When their food came, they simply chatted. Clary couldn't remember the last time they had just sat down and had a normal conversation together. When they had finished, Magnus suddenly laughed, "What?", Alec asked.

"Remember when we were all dating... and we were at that resturant... and Clary...-"

"Yes", Clary interjected, blushing as red as her hair, "I remember"

Alec blushed as well while Magnus chuckled at the memory.

When they paid, they got into another cab and headed for a hotel they had booked to... stay in... tonight.

As soon as they all got through the door to their room, Alec put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and locked it. Magnus kissed Clary passionatly and led her to the giant king size bed, pushing her down gently to it. Magnus undid her pants and took them off her, discarding them behind him. Alec entered her line of sight and stripped off his cloths as well. Magnus finished undressing Clary as Clary leaned forward to help him get rid of his cloths.

Once this was established, Alec captured Clary's lips and moved them to the center of the bed, groping her breasts. Clary moaned into his mouth as Magnus searched through his cloths to find something.

Alec's hand worked it's way down her body untill he cupped her warmth, slipping two fingers inside. Clary moaned again and Magnus appeared behind Alec with a bottle of lube in his hand, "Middle or back?", he asked him.

"I'll let you have middle this time", Alec responded, getting behind Magnus. Magnus smiled down at Clary as he pushed inside of her. Clary whimpered and lifted her hips up to meet him. Alec eased inside Magnus, earning a groan.

They began to move together, Clary wrapping her legs around Magnus. Her hands gripped the bedsheets hard, "Magnus! Alec! Ah!", she gasped.

They sped up, Magnus bending down to kiss Clary hard. Alec growled and held Magnus's hips as he moved faster. Clary cried out with each thrust, her back arching.

Magnus sucked and kissed Clary's neck as one of his hands went down between them to play with Clary's clit. Clary cried out their names as her eyes rolled up. Alec grunted and slowed his thrusts as he finished. A few thrusts later, Magnus climaxed as well.

They all curled up under the sheets, "Night", Magnus said sleepily.

Clary kissed them both gently, "Good night"

They looked at Alec, who was already asleep with his arms around them lovingly. Clary smiled and closed her eyes.

THE END

AN: thus is the finish. in the future though, I may do a sequel about Max and Rose... should I?


End file.
